Game Changes
by LoveBug53
Summary: Penny continues to make Sheldon go through changes. What happens when he must choose other than Spock when playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock? light S/P


I wrote the one-shot like super freaking quickly...I hope that it's okay. Anyways, please review if you like it :)

'The Big Bang Theory' doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Penny sat on the middle cushion of the couch, staring intently at her opponent that sat beside her on the far left cushion.

_'Okay',_ she thought calmly to herself, as she let in a slow, steady breath. _'This is it!'_

She stared down at the hand held out in front of her, that was held completely still by the long arm that it was connected to. She concentrated solely on it.

_'The final round is mine!'_ The thought joyously ran through her head, as a big and lovely, pink smile appeared on her pretty face.

Her opponent stared down at her. His face was pulled into a scowl. How had she beaten him so many times? He had thought that just using his favorite move, Spock, would have won him the game. The man who had claimed that if he were ever to be wrong, then he would have known it, was wrong. And he knew it. So, maybe that meant that he was never wrong? The physicist really didn't know. It had seemed to just go in circles.

The rules of the game suddenly went through his head; each of them being the outcome of using Spock. _'Okay, so Lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, Paper disproves Spock, and Spock vaporizes rock.'_

Only two of the outcomes ended in his favor, so he began to silently pray that she would give him either a scissors or rock. God forbid him if she ended up choosing Lizard or Paper! He'd loose.

You may be wondering: "Hey Sheldon, why don't you just act like a normal person for a moment and not choose Spock?", well it isn't as simple as that. Sheldon didn't want to change his normal game strategy, which was just use Spock, because that was how he had wanted to play the game; by using his hero, Spock.

Sheldon Cooper hated when he had to change.

Penny smirked at him, knowing that he would choose Spock, because that had been his game play from the beginning. She knew that each time that they threw down their hands, his would always have his fingers split down the middle, forming the sign that meant Spock.

He was way to easy to beat at this game.

Even though she had seemed like a complete idiot when she had first heard tale of the game, she knew all of the rules by now, because beating Sheldon over and over again was good practice.

Sheldon took a deep breath. He looked at Penny and saw the confident smirk on her face. It made him annoyed. Sure, he hated change, but was he willing to make change when there were the matters of his pride at stake? Sometimes, but mostly only when it came to Penny, his annoying, overly happy neighbor, who he now referred to as his 'friend'.

He knew that he would have to pull the ultimate move.

"Okay', he whispered, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, "We start on three."

Penny nodded. " Okay."

"One…", he looked up at her, "Two…", he turned his gaze back down to their hands. "Three." A small smirk appeared across his normally neutral looking face.

Both of their hands suddenly went down, as if they were fighting in the most important battle of the century. Everything was depending on this. They stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock!" There hands came down and stopped abruptly.

Penny couldn't believe her eyes.

Her hand was held out into the form of a lizard. His was a rock.

'**Rock crushes lizard**, lizard poisons Spock.'

Her gaze went up to the man before her and she saw the smirk on his face.

He had tricked her.

She couldn't stop herself from saying what was on her mind. "You cheeky little basturd!" An indignant look came onto her face. How could he have done this to her?

Sheldon smiled, as he stood up from his seat, effectively stopping them from playing another round. He didn't want to play again because that round had been the first out of twenty games that he had actually won, and he didn't want to play anymore, because the only way to play against Penny was to not use his Spock move and he really hated change. His hand felt dirty because he had won the game using something other than his hero, Spock.

He decided then that he would never play against Penny again at this game.

Sheldon looked down at Penny and saw her huffy expression. He smiled at her, giving a breathy laugh. 'Aww…she was so sure of winning against me…how…delightful.' For some reason, he was originally thinking cute, but for Penny, it seemed like too much of a compliment at the moment. For now, Penny the waitress was just delightful.

Penny heard his laugh and looked up from her seat on the couch. Her bottom lip poked out in a pout. "What are you laughing at?"

Sheldon smirked and decided not to answer her question. Instead, he bent down to the table below him and grabbed his laptop. He started to walk towards his room, but then stopped mid stride and turned toward Penny. "Oh, and by the way Penny." He paused, enjoying the superior feeling that he held. "Sheldon Cooper, for the win."

Penny scoffed at his back, as he left her in the living room and stepped into his own room.

Sheldon sat down on his bed and carefully placed his computer onto the bedspread. He pulled on his recently sanitized head set, and quietly logged onto his favorite piece of technology.

"Sheldor is back online."

He smiled when he saw a small notice on the bottom of his screen pop up.

It read: Queen Penelope has logged on.

He immediately heard her voice.

"Queen Penelope is back online."

Sheldon smiled into his headset. He shook his head a little and said, "About time." He had tried to mask his amusement, and made his voice sound mean, but she knew him better than that.

His heart became a bit lighter when he heard her laugh on the other line.

"My Queen, I was unaware that I had made a bazzinga."

"Oh, shut it, Sheldor. Now, let's go kick some zombie butt!"


End file.
